Imitation Play
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: England was waiting for France to come over when he's greeted by someone TOO familiar...Doujin!Fanfic, noncon, yaoi, UKxUK, FRUK


_This story is based off the Doujinshi 'Imitation Play', but I can't remember who made it, so all credits go to them and Himaruya Hidekaz. I do not own Hetalia or the plot for Imitation Play._

_This story contains yaoi and rape. Don't like, don't read._

_It's hilarious that I support USUK yet my first proper Hetalia fanfic has FRUK in it XD_

_Reviews make me happy, but Flames go to my marshmellows 3_

**Imitation Play -UkxUk-**

It was a wonderful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, such unusual weather for Britian, but more than just a little welcomed. England was just about to pour some tea for himself when he heard the door being knocked on. He put the teapot down on the surface by the kettle. "France? It's just like him to come over ridiculously early..." He whined to himself.

He pulled the door open roughly, slightly pissed the Frenchman had to make him wait for his tea. "Oy! France! What do you want today? It's too early for..."

He was caught off as the person in front of him lowered the hood to the black cloak they'd been wearing, the clothing uncanilly similar to his. He was faced with a picture-perfect copy of himself. "W-what? You're..."

Before he could finish speaking, the imitator thrust their fist out, hitting him clean in the stomach and doubling him over, almost blacking out with pain. "Ba...stard..." He muttered, finally falling unconscious.

"Heh...You planned to have tea with France? You two are awful close, aren't you?"

...

France approached the house, a small bag in hand. He knocked lightly on the door. "Oh? Has England gone out? After he invited me here today?" He questioned, recalling the 'invitation' being 'Bring cakes to go with my tea!' "Well, I am a little late." He somewhat reasoned with himself.

He banged on the door sharply. "C'mon! E-England get your butt out here! Oh? It's open?" France pulled the door open slightly. "I'm coming in!" He called.

He noticed England standing in the hallway, back to him.

"Huh? You could have at least come to meet me, England." He pouted.

England turned to him, a sly smirk on his lips. "Welcome...France."

France looked at him suspiciously. "England? There's something different about you..."

Arthur smiled at him cheerily. "You die here."

...

England was a bit slow to wake up, but who would be after being decked right in the stomach? That area was incredibly sensetive to pain, enough to have, indeed, make him black out.

He sat up, ever so slowly, still coming to his senses, before shooting up straight, having realised what had happened.

"Ah! That's right!"

He flinched, realising his hands hurt, checking behind him, he could see they were tied together tightly, chafing his arms uncomfortably. "What...is this...?" He muttered to himself in confusion.

From the Briton's left, he heard a small rustling noise, "So, you're finally awake..." It was the 'man' who'd assaulted him before, sitting there in his chair, drinking his tea and wearing his...clothes...

England was entirely nude, he realised, save for a blanket strewn carelessly over his waist, covering anything he didn't want to be seen.

The blonde struggled in his bindings again, a blush starting to develop on his face, "You...What are you! Why do you look like me? Give me back my clothes, they're mine!" He shouted, not realising how childish he sounded.

The doppleganger raised from his seat and proceeded to the bed where England was hostage, tugging at his tie.

"No...I am you."

Arthur tried to turn further left to confront his captor, but wasn't sucessful, still squirming and crying out. "What? Don't mess me around, who are you?"

As the England that wasn't quite England approached closer, he tilted his head lightly, "I'm not messing around. well, It's not just me..."

He placed his hand onto the sheets next to Arthurs body, climbing to sit on the side, as the other male could only mumble out a 'what?'.

He smirked devilishly, resting the captive's chin on one long, outstretched finger, forcing the duplicate green eyes to meet.

"People, you know...Not that you're a person...If something bad happens, and a person can't deal with those feelings, they expel them all right?"

Arthur refused to reply, choosing to continue scowling at the imposter before him.

"You had some idea of this right?...Anyway, in your case other people's resentment towards you is sucked up and materialised."

The non-England leaned in closer to the reluctant England, his smirk still as wide, "Amazing isn't it? Of course, you believe me?"

England huffed lightly, speaking reluctantly, "Yes, I know that. So? What's your goal?"

The other Arthur leaned back, sneering down at the bound male beneath him.

"Ah...Nothing terribly important.." He moved his hand to cup the other males' chin, " In short...I hate you, and just want to see your unwilling face."

With that, he crashed his lips against the others, taking the advantage of surprise to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, ignoring the trembling and grunting from the actual Arthur.

"Uhn! N-nn!" Arthur moaned out unwillingly, trying to force the other man away from him.

Eventually, the other blonde pulled away, Arthur was left with some drool trickling down one side of his mouth, and despite wanting to, he was unable to wipe it away, so he opted to continue scowling dissaprovingly.

"You're disgusting." Came the unwelcome words from the other.

"T-that's my line!" Cried the offended nation, starting to get very irritated by the other mans actions and words.

Ignoring the squealing male, the other England stared down at him, "But you know..."

England felt the covering pulled from his hips, and his face turned darker as he realised it wasn't only his face blood was rushing to.

"You're hard? Tied up, fully naked, did my little kiss get you this aroused?"

England let out a small whimper in shame, knowing the words were true.

"Even though you're me, you're the worst." Continued the doppleganger.

Finally finding his voice, the shamed England decided to speak up. "Vanish already!" He demanded.

And, in return, he got a sharp smack on the face. "What was that?" The other male questioned him.

A glare in response.

The male towering over him glared at him darkly, still smirking, "Now now, open your legs wider." He spoke, adding emphasis to the second part of his sentence.

He rested one of his hands on a tensed shoulder underneath him, relisihing the scared, confused face he was gazing at.

"You're about to be raped by yourself."

"Wh-"

"Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Stop!"

Despite his words of denial, England looked down as he felt a twitch come from his nether regions. He blushed even darker in shame at his body's betrayal.

"A-ah, shit!"

The other England leaned back slightly, his grin now a small smirk. "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel so good...He...hates you right?"

And, with no pre-warning, two fingers were slammed straight into England's enterance dryly, Arthur still protesting and screeching.

"And you're already so slick...You're so..."

More panting.

"...Detestably..."

Gasping and moaning.

"...Wanton..."

More gasping and rejections.

"Your face tells me this feels good."

England layed back, body shaking from the feeling of the unsteady pumping going through his lower area..."It...does...not!" He attempted to deny it, but the moaning he kept letting out decieved him.

The imposter leaned down to lick one of his nipples gently, running his tounge over the pink hardened flesh, while Arthur was slowly letting up his struggle, fearing there was no way out of this, he just moaned, continuing his pleas.

"I'm about to put it, you won't last much longer." Was what caught England off guard, making him continue his pleading.

"Stop! Don't! Sto-NGH-AH!" He cried out as he was roughly penetrated, when had the other even undone his pants? He arched his back roughly, screaming loudly.

The 'other' England held his legs apart, holding them up to his chest as he thrust into the tight opening. "Now, look at this, my seed is leaking out of your arsehole." He commented, making the actual England stare in shame as he could do nothing to help himself.

Arthur glared through his half-lidded eyes, staring at the rapist above him, moaning like the whore he was sure he was. "Ah- No! Aah! NN- Hah-hah! I-I'm coming!" He cried out, only to be met with a harsh laugh.

"Sorry, you're constricted, so even if you want to come, you won't be able to."

The island nation threw his head back, still yelling as tears filled his eyes. "Uh, ah! No...No! Fra...n...ce...!"

Suddenly, the painful thrusts stopped as his violater turned his head to look at the left. ""Ah that's right, I forgot! If it's France you want, he's right here, over there~!" The other spoke calmly.

England was too confused to follow the gaze until he heard the familiar voice speak up.

"Haha...You forgot about me..." Said France, tied and beaten up, laying on the floor not too far to the left. England stared in disbelief at the sight. "France..."

Pulling himself to his knees, France kept speaking. "Geez, what has become of your house...For the first time in a while you've beaten big brother up, I was a little shocked..."

Bored with the speech, the fake England tsked. "Oh shut up! Just watch and be quiet!" He snapped, only to be met with wailing.

"How mean! Big brother wants to join in too!"

The thrusts resumed, and Arthur continued to shout. "MNH! Ah! No! D-don't look!" He shouted, voice cracking slightly.

"Eng...land?" The confused Francis questioned.

"Don't ...look at me...like this...Don't..." He gasped, face more of it's pissed off, angry state than shame anymore.

A laugh came from above him. "Heh, since you like that bastard that much..." England could only stare on as the body violating his slowly faded into a different shape. "E-eh?" And, before his eyes, the 'England' he'd been watching rape him the whole time was suddenly using France's form.

"How's...this?" Came the smooth voice from the new shape.

"Wh- AH! ..AAH! AH!" He cried out as he finally came, tears streaming down his face. As he stared dumbfounded at the white mess across his stomach and chest, he heard more laughter.

"Aha...Ahahahahh! Hahhahahhah! This form pleases you so much~ It's all you needed to come, that's way too amazing~!"

England said nothing to deny the claim, just panted, staring off into nothing as tears ran from his eyes.

"Why...Did you use my form?" Came the slightly weak sounding voice from the left.

The imposter France glared at him through the side of his eye, tugging his shirt open more.

"You said it yourself, you wanted to join in... You in particular have many resentments towards him."

He leaned back over Arthur, pushing his legs back to his chest, almost rubbing their noses and stroking his chin with his hand. "Well, how about we have a lot more fun? Until you're broken and don't know what's going on." He chirped out.

"No..." Came the weak response from the spent England, who jumped slightly as the window at the right shattered.

He looked to see what was happening, and was relieved to see them, his fairy friends! He knew they'd save him at some point!

"Shit...After I'd finally gained a material form..." The imposter, who now had his original form back, growled, his body slowly fading.

He lifted his hands, they were see through. He pouted lightly. "Is it over already? Boring."

And with that, he dissapeared completely.

"It dissapeared..." France pointed out obviously.

England turned his attention to his friends, who were untying his hands. "You guys! How did you..." He cuddled them close, wanting to wipe the distressed face off of his friends. He petted the unicorn with one hand while cuddling Flying Mint Bunny with the other. "Thank you..."

"H-hey, what happened? Big brother has no idea what's going on!" France stared dumbfounded at England, unable to see the faries.

As his friends dissapeared, Arthur pulled on his shirt, sliding off the bed and embraced Francis shakily."U-ugh..."

"England?"

"You're real...Your chest is stupidly hard and you smell like France..."

The blonde Frenchman leaned into the hug, smiling gently.

"Yeah. The real big brother is infinitely more beautiful than a fake?" He said it as more of a statement than a question."Do you want to have afternoon tea like we were supposed to, or shall I spoil you rotten in bed?"

Arthur blushed as he clung onto Francis's shirt as if it was the only thing in the room that existed. "...In bed..." Was his slightly delayed answer.

France smiled down at the smaller country who was hiding his face. "Got it...But first...Hurry and untie me! Big brother's about to die!" He cried, writhing pathetically.

...

"Uhh.."

"Ah!"

"A-ahh, uhhnnn!"

"F-France! More!"

"Ah! C-can do!"

The two were so caught up in their heated lovemaking, neither noticed the video camera poking through the door, connected to a pair of tiny, mint coloured paws...

"Don't mind us..."


End file.
